Traveling to the Past
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Brady and Nicole end up going back to 1800s Salem where all of the people are the same but their lives are totally different.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**This is a Bricole fic with a little bit of everything in it. Brady and Nicole get sent to the 1800's...**

**Note: Takes place before Jan kills Victor. Also, Chloe is not really in this story...**

**Chapter 1**

**Brady had gotten drunk! For the first time in years he was completely plastered. His grandfather Victor was celebrating the fact that he and Nicole had just gotten divorced. **

**After Brady heard the news about Chloe and the whole plane crash or whatever he was sad enough to finally stoop low enough to drink. He had swig after swig, bottle after bottle. He finally ended up in a closet passed out. ( Note that Chloe is dead now...in this time anyways! )**

**XXXX**

**Nicole Kiriakus found herself in a bit of a pickle. She had no place to stay except for at Victor's place and she needed her clothes and what other belongings she had. But entering the mansion was going to be hard. **

**She requested that the guard let her in to get her stuff and he finally allowed her into her old place. She threw as much of her clothes as she could into a small suitcase and headed down the stairs quietly. Apparently not quiet enough because Victor awoke. **

**She ran and hid in the closet where she stumbled upon a very drunk Brady Black. "Who is it?" He whispered. **

**"Nicole." Came the reply. **

**"What do you want?" He asked a bit annoyed. **

**"I just came to get my clothes and Victor woke up." She whispered in response. **

**He nodded. They were in a very tight position right then. He was sitting on the ground with his legs spead out infront of him and she was standing between them. The glances they kept on giving each other were awkward to say the least. They were without a doubt very uncomfortable. **

**"I think Grandfather has gone to bed." Brady told her. **

**She nodded and reached for the knob. Just as she was about to turn it, she felt it turn from the outside. She moved her hand back and about had heart failure. She closed her eyes hoping that Victor hadn't found her. **

**You can all but imagine her surprise when a child's voice shouted: "Ma! I found you. And Pa!" The boy was no older than 6 or 7 and looked at Brady and Nicole wide eyed and happy. "Now it's your turn to find me!" He told them. He had Nicole's hair color and color changing eyes like a mix of both of theirs. His skin was very tan but no doubt he was their kid. **

**He was dressed like he was living in the 1800's. Brady and Nicole's outfits had changed too. "What am I wearing?" Nicole looked herself up and down and frowned at the outfit. "And did he just call me ma and you pa?"**

**"I think so." Brady was just as freaked out about this whole turn of events as Nicole was. "But I have no clue where we are or what is going on." He told her. "Maybe it is all a dream because I am completely drunk." **

**"Well, I hope your right because I have no idea how I am going to survive without electricity or plumbing or any of that." Nicole complained. **

**"Well, if it isn't a dream then I guess you are just going to have to survive." Brady told her. **

**Nicole frowned and sat down in the closet with him. "I take it we are married." She told him and pointed to both of their wedding bands. **

**"Oh my God!" Brady about had heart failure. **

**_Of all the people to get stuck together in the past...It was us! _They both thought at that moment. **

**The closet door was once again opened by a young child, this time a girl of about 12. "Ma, Pa, I know how you two love to be together, but it's time for supper." The girl smiled at them and walked into the kitchen. She had Brady's blonde hair and Nicole's facial features. **

**"Our daughter." Nicole said outloud. "I had children." **

**"Well, I guess in another world kids are an option for you." Brady told her. **

**"They are an option in ours too you know." Nicole retorted back. **

**"I thought after you got shot you couldn't have any kids." Brady shot at her. **

**"I still have one good ovarie Brady Black, and if I want to have kids I can have them." **

**"Whatever you say Nicole. It looks like we already made at least two, so let's go to supper!" He stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. She accepted and they walked in to dine. **

**At the table sat the maid who looked to be maybe Hispanic or Native American, the two children and Nicole and Brady. **

**"So, Mark and Michelle, how was school?" The maid asked. **

**"It was fun!" Michelle smiled happily at her. "I played tag with Helen at recess and we got a new kid named Gregori. Ms. Hope says we should all help him fit in." **

**"That's nice." Said the maid. "And how about you Mark?" **

**"I took Lucy's apple at lunch but I gave it back by recess. Constance, can we go into town tomorrow for some stuff. I have been saving for something." **

**"Sure." Constance replied. **

**Brady and Nicole had figured out all their names. Their kids were Michelle and Mark and the maid was Constance. **

**"How is the store doing?" Constance asked Brady. **

**"Oh...uhhh...It's fine." He replied. **

**"Good. Is Lance helping you out enough?" She asked. **

**"He's doing a wonderful job." Brady told her. **

**"Glad to hear it." She smiled and everyone ate. **

**Nicole finally spoke. "So, how is Ms. Hope?" She asked Michelle. **

**"She's fine. Shawn finally got engaged to Belle and Zack and I are the same age now. But he likes Helen!" She smiled and helped Constance with the dishes. **

**"What about Chloe?" Brady dared to ask his daughter. **

**"Oh you mean Philip's wife? They are doing great. They just had a little boy in New York. I thought you read the letter Philip sent you? He is your brother." **

**Brady nodded and stood up. "Are you feeling okay?" Constance asked him. "I mean, you seem to be a bit off today." **

**"Oh...I'm fine." He told her. "I think I just need to sleep." **

**"I'm in the same boat." Nicole told them both. "For some reason today was a tiring day." **

**_I have to talk to Brady! _Nicole thought to herself. **

**"Okay. Well you two go to bed early and I will take care of the kids." Constance told them. **

**"Thank you so much Constance." Nicole smiled warmly at her and followed Brady. **

**"Wait! Pa has to read me a story." Mark hopped up and down by Brady and continued to insist that he read him a story. **

**"Okay. Which one?" Brady asked as he entered the room with both Mark and Nicole. Nicole refused to leave Brady's side. **

**"Rumplestilskin!" The boy replied. **

**"Okay." Brady sat down and began reading him the story. Nicole watched from the doorway with a smile on her face. _He is an excellent father. _She thought to herself. **

**Mark nodded off and Brady stood up gently. He tucked Mark in and he and Nicole walked to their room. They knew where to find it because the house was a lot smaller now. **

**"What do you think of everything?" Nicole asked him. "It seems all the people from our Salem are here, they are just different people living in a different time." **

**Brady nodded. "I wonder if Marlena is like Dr. Quinn here." He joked. **

**Nicole smiled. "Well, it sounds like we are going into town tomorrow so I guess we will see." **

**"Should I sleep on the ground?" Brady asked. **

**"We have a six or seven year old boy, I am sure if he came in here tomorrow morning to wake us up and found you on the ground he would be very confused. No, we will sleep together and act like a married couple." Nicole, being the outgoing person that she was, pulled off the top part of her clothes and began to change right in front of Brady. **

**He noticed her figure, her arms, her shoulders, everything about her. His breathing got heavy. _You can't want her Brady...She married your granddad! But we are in a different time...We are married. Not on the first night. What if it's the only night. _So many thoughts went through his head. _Kiss her! _That was his final thought. **

**He pulled off his shirt and Nicole tried to get out of her 1800's dress bottom. "Can you help me please?" She asked him. There were so many ties on the bottom half of it. She got the top part off fine, but the bottom was all messed up. **

**Brady smiled and the two of them tried to undo all the little ties in it. As it fell to the ground, Brady could not help but want to kiss her, like his thoughts had told him to. So he did. Their two bodies felt a new feeling, and right then it was as if they could do anything. His tounge on hers', her bare skin against his. It was delightful for both of them. **

**Nicole pulled off his pants and they crawled into bed, Brady on top. His gentle lips going places she had not been kissed in years and her heart racing faster and faster. She didn't cry out at all for fear she would wake the kids, but she felt fantastic afterward. She did silently cry. **

**"What's wrong?" Brady asked. "Was it that good?" **

**"Yes." Nicole nodded and wiped away a tear. She kissed him again and again. "Can we do this tomorrow?" She asked. **

**"I don't see why not." Brady replied. **

**"Good." They cuddled for a few minutes before deciding they should put on their pajamas, for the sake of the children tomorrow. They knew Mark would wake them. **

**Chapter 2**

**"Ma! Pa!" Mark shouted. Brady rolled over and felt for Nicole who turned to face him. **

**"Mark wants us up." She told him sleepily. **

**He nodded and kissed her forehead. "We are going into town today." He stated. **

**Mark came running in right then and jumped on the bed. "Time to go to town!" He was so excited. "Can I go to work with you Pa?" He asked. **

**"Maybe." Brady told him as he leaned up. Nicole did as well and they got ready to go into town. **

**Brady was surprisingly good at driving the buggy. Mark ran into the flower store and purchased four flowers. "Here Ma!" He proudly handed her a daisy. **

**"Thank you." She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. **

**"And for you Constance." He handed her a flower. **

**"Thank you Mark." Constance smiled at him warmly. **

**"And for you Michelle." He handed her one too. **

**"Thanks Mark!" She loved daisies. "Who is the other one for?" She asked. **

**He whispered in her ear that it was for a girl in their class named Sophie. She was Gregori's little sister. **

**_His first crush! How cute! _Nicole thought to herself. **

**The people in the town looked a lot like the people in modern day Salem. There was a doctor's practice that Marlena ran with Roman. They worked together there with Sami as a Nurse. Eric was off at college and Belle had moved in with Shawn who was planning on marrying her as soon as possible. ( Belle IS Roman's child in this story )**

**Bo was the Sheriff and Hope was the teacher. Georgia never existed. **

**John and Kate were married and Philip was their son, not Victor's and Kate's. They were starting Basic Black right now, and it was selling the necessities, like clothes, food, and other things. **

**"Everything is similar yet different here." Nicole remarked to Brady when they were alone. **

**"Yes. Kate and John are married and Belle is Roman's daughter. It is all so confusing." **

**"She is marrying her first cousin." Nicole pointed out. **

**"Who didn't in these days?" Brady asked. **

**"You." Nicole told him. "And me." **

**He smiled. "True." _This could be the start of something. _Brady thought. **

**"Do you think we will ever get back?" Nicole asked him. **

**"I kind of hope we don't." He told her. **

**"So do I." She linked her arm with his and they strolled down the street. **

**Rex, Austin, Patrick and Billie all came out of a saloon drunk. Nicole became wide eyed at the sight of it. "98 bottles of beer on the wall..." They all began singing horribly. **

**"Well I'll be." Nicole was bewildered. **

**Brady just nodded his head and stared at the four of them. Then he and Nicole walked away. "That was our first strange encounter." Brady told her. **

**"I'm sure there are more." She told him. **

**He nodded. They headed over to see Lexie, Abe, and Teck all working _together _in a barber shop. Lexie cut the ladies' hair and Teck and Abe cut the mens'. **

**Nicole wondered who she was married to here. She asked Lexie. "It is hard to tell isn't it?" Lexie asked Nicole with a chuckle. "I am married to Abe but I do have feelings for Teck." She told her. **

**Nicole nodded. "Good to know. Just for the record." **

**They smiled at each other and Nicole dared to ask another question. "Did you ever think about practicing medicine?" **

**"Well, I am the town midwife." Lexie told her. "Marlena trained me years ago." **

**"Did you deliver either of mine?" Nicole asked her. **

**"Are you feeling okay?" Lexie asked her. **

**"Yes I'm fine. I just have begun to forget little details about certain things." She told her. **

**Lexie nodded and answered her question. "Well, I delivered Mark. Marlena delivered Michelle." **

**Nicole nodded and smiled. "Another good thing to know for the record. Thanks Lexie." **

**"Any time." Lexie and Nicole waved good bye and Nicole met Brady at his store. **

**Marlena and Roman showed up to buy supplies. Brady's store sold everything and Roman suggessted that he go into business with John and Kate at Basic Black. They could make twice the money. Brady said he would consider it. **

**_I wonder if John is still my father here or if Roman and Marlena are my parents...? _Brady thought. "How's my father?" Brady asked. **

**"John is fine." Roman replied. "Why?" **

**"I just haven't seen him in awhile." Brady told him. **

**Roman nodded. **

**_That must mean that Kate is my mother. _Brady thought. "So, how is my mother?" Brady asked. **

**"Kate is fine." Marlena told him. "You really never see your parents? Are you in a fight about the two businesses going up?" She asked. **

**"No, I really just don't see them." He told them. **

**_So, Kate and John are mine, Lucas's, & Philip's parents. _Brady thought to himself. _This is so wierd. _**

**Sami and Lucas came in the store. "I think Abby has a fever." Sami told Marlena. **

**"I will be right over." Marlena told her. Lucas went shopping and told Sami he would see her at home later. **

**_Sami and Lucas are married. _Brady thought. _Finally. _**

**"Who is Jen married to?" Brady asked. **

**"Well, she was married to Jack but he died about two years ago and now she is married to Frankie." Marlena told him. "Are you sure your fine?" She asked. **

**"Yes, I'm fine thanks." Brady told her. **

**"Okay. You need anything, you know where to find me." She smiled warmly at him. **

**"Thanks." He smiled back and she left to see Abby. **

**XXXX**

**TBC...**

**Chapters 3 and 4 will have Brady and Nicole putting the puzzles of both worlds together. **


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Brady got home from work that night and took Nicole aside to talk about what they had seen in town that day. **

**"So, my parents are John and Kate." He started. "And I couldn't be more confused about everything." **

**"I wonder how I ended up here in this time." Nicole said. **

**"I probably met you, fell in love with you, and then we got married and made a family." Brady answered. **

**"But why me and not Chloe?" Nicole questioned. **

**"Because she never left Philip." Brady answered. **

**Nicole nodded. "Do you wish she had?" She asked him. **

**Brady gave a chuckle and looked at the ground. He approached Nicole carefully. "No." He answered. "You and I are real." He told her. "Chloe and I, we were so, fake." He answered. "It was all about lust, never love. She didn't really have the personality I ever loved." He told Nicole. "And right now, I am with you and if we ever get back to our world Chloe is dead and I will stay with you." He told her. **

**"But do you love me?" She asked. **

**"We have only been together for two days, but I am falling for you." Brady told her. He held both her hands in his. "Trust me." He told her. "I am not just going to leave you for any reason. Right now, we are all each other has. Now, I want to get to the bottom of this mess and see if we can get back or if we are stuck here." **

**Nicole nodded. _I hope he sees that I too am falling for him. It is not a money thing, it is true. _She thought. "Who do you think is behind all this?" She asked him. **

**"I'm sure it is one of the DiMeras." Brady replied sitting down on a sofa. "But the question is, where to find the DiMeras?" **

**"They were nowhere in town." Nicole stated. **

**Brady nodded. "I wonder if it is like our Salem where the DiMeras come and go as necessary." **

**"Could be." Was all Nicole could offer about that. "Most likely." She added. "I mean, look at how Marlena turned out in both times. A doctor. And John and Kate both at Basic Black. If you get what I am saying..."**

**Brady nodded. "Yes I do." He smiled at Nicole. "It all fits. It is like a parallel time warp and we jumped into the bodies of the would be us's in a different world." **

**Nicole smiled as she began to grasp some of what was going on now. "In other words, all the same people exist and with similar professions and lifestyles, the only difference is that we are in the 1800's?" She summed up. **

**"Exactly!" Brady got really excited and pulled her into a kiss. When it was over they just smiled at each other. "I just thought of something." Brady said. **

**"What?" Nicole asked. **

**"What about the us from the 1800's? Where are they?" He asked. **

**"Hopefully not in our Salem." Nicole told him. "Our lives might be ruined by people who don't know about cars or electricity." **

**"Or they might make them better." **

**"Hopefully they are frozen in time for the moment." Nicole stated. **

**Brady nodded. "That is my hope as well." He told her. He was stretched out on the couch with his head in Nicole's lap. "And I will never get over Kate being my mother." He told her. **

**"Why?" She asked. **

**"It's just so awkward. I got so used to dad and Marlena being the _perfect couple _and now he's with Kate!" **

**"It is rather strange." Nicole commented on the whole thing. "And where is Victor?" She asked. **

**"Sadly he is probably dead." Brady stated. **

**"We could just ask the kids if they know Victor." Nicole suggested. **

**"Could." Brady said. "They might get suspicious and wonder why we have been asking them about people we are supposed to have known forever." **

**"They might. We could just check the graveyard for answers." Nicole told him. **

**"That's probably the best way." Brady agreed. "It's strange not having a TV in this room." He stated. **

**"Yea. But the silence is wonderful." Nicole answered. She had been looking at Brady's sexy face for so long now that she could swear she knew every inch of it. **

**Brady and Nicole both just relaxed right then. A loud noise from upstairs caused Brady to shoot up and Nicole followed closely. They ran over to the staircase to see Mark had fallen down it. **

**"Mark!" Brady shouted. He felt for a pulse. It was still going. "He's alive. I am going to take him to see Marlena." Brady told Nicole. She nodded and he scooped the boy up. **

**The carriage was still hooked up from earlier that day and they went into town. Marlena took care of him right away. But he didn't wake up for some time. **

**Brady sat and waited and waited. He had never been so worried. This was _his _little boy that was injured, and for the first time he knew what it was to be a worried parent. **

**Nicole walked in. "What are you doing here?" Brady asked. "I can bring him home when --" **

**"-- He is both our child." She interrupted him. "Besides, I am just as worried as you are about him." They were in the little waiting room of Marlena's office. **

**Brady nodded and hugged her. "I don't think I have ever been so worried." He told her. "And we have only been here for a day and a half." **

**She got a bit teary eyed and nodded against his shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel. Somehow I _know _he is my child and he means so much and just to lose him would --"**

**"--Hurt so bad." Brady finished her sentence for her. **

**She nodded and backed out of the embrace. She wiped a few tears away and Marlena came out of the other room. "He is awake." She told them. Both gave sighs of relief. **

**"Thank you so much." They both said as they went in to see him. **

**"Ma! Pa!" The boy lay on the table now fully awake. "I was running upstairs and I fell." He told them. "But I am okay now." **

**They fussed over him until the boy couldn't take it anymore. "I'm alive." He would tell them. **

**That night right before bed, Mark said something that confused Brady. "I have everything figured out Pa." He told his father with 100 percent certanty. **

**"You do?" Brady asked. **

**"Yes I do." The boy smiled at his father. "I almost died today, and of course it was scary, but you just have to keep going, no matter what. I went to another place for awhile." He told Brady. **

**"Where?" Brady asked. **

**"Far, far away." Mark replied. He drifted off to sleep. **

**Brady was left to ponder what Mark meant by that. **

**Chapter 4**

**Now in the modern day Salem**

**Lexie and a whole team of doctors had been observing Brady and Nicole for days now. Nothing. Their brains were somewhere else. **

**And mysteriously, two kids had ended up in that closet with them. They too had no brain activity. All four of them were lined up in a very long hospital room. **

**"Anything?" Marlena came over and asked. **

**"Nothing so far." Lexie replied. "But I did do a DNA test and Brady and Nicole are the mother and father of those two kids." **

**Marlena's mouth dropped open. "But she can't -- they cant ---"**

**"I know." Lexie was just as confused as Marlena. "And the boy opened his eyes for a few minutes and asked some questions, but that was it. He fell back asleep and hasn't woken up since." **

**Marlena nodded. "We will keep watching their progress." Lexie agreed and they both went home. **

**Watching from afar, Tony DiMera smiled devilishly. _And only I can bring Brady and Nicole as well as their kids back to modern day Salem. _He thought. _I will make them suffer for just a little longer in the 1800's and then, maybe, I will bring them back here. _**

**He went back to his house, where he had made the potion that would make both of them go back in time. "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. But this whole thing mixes everything up!" He smiled as he stared at the red liquid. "The two worlds are going to have to merge. And some people are going to have never existed." He once again smiled about the mess he had made. "Maybe I can delete people." He gave a devilish laugh and continued to ponder all that he could make happen. **


	3. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**Nicole and Brady were so tired that night that they didn't make love. The whole mess with Mark was exhausting. However, the next day was very surprising. **

**Kate and John were downstairs talking with Constance and the children. "Philip and Chloe are so happy together." John was saying as he leaned back in his chair. "And we are happy for them. Their little boy will be six months soon." He was smiling widely at the thought. **

**"Do you remember me at that age?" Mark asked his grandfather. **

**"Oh yes!" John replied looking at the child. "You would cry and cry. But when you were happy, it lasted for a very long time." Mark was happy with that answer and smiled widely. He then went outside to play with Michelle. **

**Nicole and Brady quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. "Hey! There you two are!" John exclaimed. "We were worried you were going to sleep all day." Brady and John hugged and Nicole and Kate did too. It was strange for Nicole, being in - laws with Victor's ex - wife. **

**"So, how is Basic Black doing?" Brady asked. Constance brought him his eggs and toast and he thanked her. **

**"So far so good. But your mother and I have a proposition for you." John began. **

**"I'm listening." Brady replied. **

**"Okay. We would like you to go into business with us." John told him. "You sell us your store and we will have two working locations. You can continue working there and running things your way, but the store has the name Basic Black now and we, the five of us in business, you, me, Kate, Nicole, and Lance will make all the decisions for the company. What do you say?" John asked. **

**"I think it's a great idea." Brady told him. "Are there any catches involved?" He asked. **

**"Nope." John replied. "You and I will make the same salary each week and we will all be equal partners in the business." **

**"Well, let's go for it then." Brady smiled and held out his hand for his father to shake. "Do I have to any papers to sign?" He asked. **

**"Later." John replied. **

**Brady smiled and continued to eat. Nicole was glad he hadn't consulted her about the decision, she wouldn't have known what to do. She probably would have told him to say yes, but she wasn't sure. She was sure of nothing in the 1800's. **

**"Is Victor still alive?" Nicole asked. **

**"He passed away a few years back. Why?" Kate answered. "I thought you knew." **

**"Things have been slipping my mind lately." Nicole replied. "Lot's of things." **

**Kate nodded. "That can happen." She agreed. "And Chloe and Philip are doing well?" **

**"Yes. They will be in town later today for a visit." Kate replied. **

**Nicole suddenly felt queezy and Brady was extra happy. He was going to see Chloe again, and maybe find out more answers about this new world. **

**They all went into town later to see Chloe and Philip and the new baby James. Brady finally got Chloe to himself for a few minutes and racked her brain. **

**"So, were we ever a couple?" He asked. **

**Chloe laughed hard at that question. "No." She shook her head. **

**"We weren't?" Brady looked at her questioningly. **

**"No." She said again. "I remember the day that you and Philip faught over Nicole. Both of you loved her and both of you wanted to be with her. She only had eyes for you Brady Black. Philip was jealous. I was here with the other orphans on the orphan train and Craig adopted me so that I could help him out with his little girl. Nancy, his wife, had died in child birth. Philip looked up and saw me and he got off of you, straightened his outfit, and we walked away together. Ever since, both you and your brother have been happy with the women in your lives." **

**"Thanks, for clearing that up." Brady smiled at her and understood everything. **

**"Anytime. Never stop loving Nicole." Chloe advised him. "I know sometimes other women come along that might make you feel more loved, but she is worth it Brady. There were times when I was sure I couldn't raise any of the children and Nicole was the only person that saw me through all those times." Chloe told him. "She's a good woman, perfect for you." **

**Brady looked at his wife as she held baby James and talked to his parents. The baby fussed and she changed her hold on him and tried to soothe him. "She is isn't she?" He asked Chloe. **

**"She is." Chloe agreed. **

**Brady and Nicole made eye contact and Nicole smiled at him and he smiled back. She was happy to see he and Chloe weren't kissing or being physical, she wasn't sure she could handle that. "Thanks for the talk." Brady smiled at Chloe once again. "I think we should go join them again." She nodded and they walked back. **

**Brady stood behind Nicole and smiled at baby James. "Hey." The baby smiled and reached his hand out to touch Brady's. Brady held his arms open to hold the baby. Nicole gently handed Brady the child. "Hi." Brady continued to play with the child. "Want anymore kids?" He asked Nicole. **

**"I would love more." She replied. **

**"Really?" Brady asked, making sure she was serious. **

**She nodded. "Really." She smiled at him and the baby and how cute it was. _I want to have Brady's kids and actually get the whole experience of it. _She thought. **

**"We'll take as many grandkids as you can give us!" John joked. **

**Both couples smiled at that and everyone headed over to Mickey and Alice's for a cookout. Another opprotunity for Brady and Nicole to try to figure things out. **

**Marlena and Roman and John and Kate all talked. There was strangely no arguing at all. Chloe and Philip talked with Belle about her upcoming wedding. **

**Patrick sat with Billie and they tried to ignore the alcohol that was there. **

**Bo and Hope sat with Frankie and Jen and talked about when they were young. Jack Jr., Abby, and Zack all played close to them and it looked like Jen was pregnant yet again! **

**Mimi and Austin talked over steaks at a table and Lexie, Abe and Teck all sat at the table across from that. Sami, Lucas and Will came and the party was complete. **

**Everyone was nice and respectful, no fighting or anything. Brady was in awe of it. He whispered to Nicole; "It's kind of boring here. The only fighting is among the children." **

**She chuckled and agreed. All the elders of Salem proposed a toast. "To happiness!" **

**"To happiness!" Everyone agreed and toasted. The Hayes's were there, the Reed's, everyone! It was wonderful. **

**"I just don't get it." Nicole told Brady. **

**"Get what?" He asked. **

**"Well, everyone is so happy here. Is there any contraversy?" She asked. **

**"Look over there." Brady pointed to a very new relationship. Abby and Max sat down by a tree, no one around them really, and they just watched the sun go down. "It's like that here." He told her. "Everyone is happy and in love and everything is going smoothly." **

**"Maybe your right." She replied. "But it's just too fake." She frowned. "Something doesn't feel right about this." **

**"What?" He asked. **

**"I'm not sure. I just wonder how everything can be like this, so perfect." **

**"Well, maybe after all the time spent arguing, everyone is finally happy." **

**"Maybe." They walked back to the main party. **

**"Are you sure you love Shawn?" Mimi asked Belle. **

**"Of course I am sure." Belle replied. "Are you trying to talk me out of it?" She asked.**

**"No, of course not. It's just that you seem nervous." **

**"Well, I am. It's marriage. I am so worried. What if I am making a _big_ mistake?" Belle questioned. **

**"If you love him, then marry him." Mimi told her. "Go with what your head and your heart tell you." **

**She nodded. "How are you and Austin?" Belle asked. **

**"We are working on things." She replied. **

**"Good." They just sat in silence. "It has been so long since anything interesting happened around here." Belle commented. **

**"It has." Mimi agreed. "Since the DiMera's disappeared everything has been quiet." **

**"Maybe a bit too quiet." Belle replied. **

**Mimi nodded and sighed. "Something is probably going to happen very soon." **

**Right after she said that, Tony DiMera came out of nowhere. "Hello everyone!" He shouted. He made his entrance known and smiled devilishly. **

**XXXXX**

**TBC...**


End file.
